Alien on Deck: Alien Leviathan
I'm in the Navy. I and six others were sent out to sea just a few weeks ago. We command a giant submarine, off the coast of Puerto Rico. Everyone on deck goes to bed before midnight, but not me. I stay up way past then, and usually go to bed before 4AM. I do this because I like playing around with the command deck. I wear a bulky headset, and talk to people around the world by messing around with the signal intermissions. The sub was parked on the surface, and the control room is in a giant glass dome. I was flipping through the audio channels. I was in the thousands, channels I've never been on before. Most of them were static, except for one. Channel 1947. It... it sounded like a creature, one that I've never heard before. It sounded like gargling. The sound got more and more distorted, and eventually turned to loud static. Huh? What was that all about? As soon as the intermission was over, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked towards the sky, and saw a large green meteorite zoom through the air, until crashing into the distant waters. I threw the head-set off, grabbed some binoculars, and got up close to the glass. I saw something rise from the water. It looked like a giant fish alien. It's hard to describe it, but it was just floating there up on the surface, viewing its surroundings. It had a snout, and its mouth was wide open, revealing lots of teeth. It had a snout. It looked huge. It appeared to be about 8 feet tall, had green and purple skin, and had a big bulge coming out of its head. This thing looked really deadly, and I wasn't conformable at all looking at it. The creature then turned its head to me, and that's when I dropped the binoculars. I pushed a button that made metal cover up the glass dome, and ran out of the room. I ran down the long hallway, and went to the bunker where everyone was asleep. "Guys, guys, guys!!" I shouted. They all groaned, as they were very sleepy. "W-what?" a sleepy Scruffy questioned. Scruffy is in his 50s, has a scraggly beard, and is pretty much the captain. I told him about what I saw. He got in his Navy uniform, and followed me to the control room. He pressed the button that reveled the glass. There was nothing there. No monster in sight. Scruffy is very open-minded, so he didn't laugh my story off. He couldn't come up with a plausible explanation for what I saw. We pushed the button, and went back to the bunker. Scruffy told the crew that there was nothing there. They all laughed. I tried going to sleep, but I just couldn't. How could I when there's a killer alien fish stalking the waters? I fear for tomorrow. The next day I was sitting on top of the sub, staring directly in to the water. I know it's out there. I saw it. What if it comes on deck? We would all be dead. Scruffy asked me what was wrong. I told him once again about the creature I saw last night. He said I would be fine, and not to worry about it. Bad advice. This creature came from space, and probably wants to kill the human race. I fear for our lives so much. One of our crew members, Jacob, came up to me. He joking said that the creature was sent by our enemies. My grew red. When will they believe me? "We got somthin' in the net!" Scruffy shouted. A crane pulled out of the water. In the net was... OH NO! The crew just stopped and stared at it. This was it. This was the creature I saw, but it appeared to be dead. It was limped and lifeless. The crew had confused looks on their faces, while my jaw was wide open. "Drop it on deck!" demanded Scruffy. The guy operating the crane hovered the net on deck, and dropped it. Its massive body flopped hard as it hit the deck. The crew backed off as Scruffy went closer to the creature. He opened the net up, giving us a better look of the creature. It smelled, and looked horrible. Scruffy slowly turned to me, then to the crew. "Well ya' numb nuts? He was right!" yelled Scruffy. He looked back at the creature. "I'll send this off to the lab whenever I get the chance." said Scruffy. "Now, somebody throw this thing the storage room." he continued. Scruffy locked the storage room door after we got done putting it in there. He turned to us. "Nobody touch that thing. If you go in there, let me know." Scruffy said, then walked off. The crew was pretty much silent the entire day. We had no idea what the thing possibly could have been. And the fact that alien fish is on deck has me worried. What if its not actually dead? It could have been sleeping. I didn't say that to the crew, because I was afraid of being laughed at again. Later that night, I was awoken by a storm. The sub was docked on the surface, rocking back and forth. I also had a dream about the creature. I had a dream it was running loose on deck, killing us all. Now I'm worried. Not only can not sleep because it's storming, I also can't sleep due to there being an alien fish monster a few rooms away from me! What was Scruffy thinking? I must get rid of it... I took a spear off the wall (it's what we use to kill fish and stuff), and walked down the dark hall. I turned the light switch on. It illuminated a red, faint light. I was outside the storage room door. I was about to turn the wheel to open the door, but lightning from outside made me jump. Okay, I'm going to do it for real now. I turned the wheel slowly. The door then opened. I slowly pushed it back, taking a peak inside. On the big metal table was the huge creature. I had my spear ready. I'm going to kill this thing. I don't believe for a second that it's dead. Category:W.I.P